If only
by lammyz
Summary: Lucy had picked that job that will change everyone forever.hehe bad at summary.Slight Nalu but mostly is abt team natsu


If only...

**Hello all this is my first fanfic so sorry if its rushed or **

'Faster Lucy, or else they will catch up!'Natsu gasped from tiredness as they ran through the dark, sinister forest. His magic powers were decreasing as he fought through them. To protect Lucy. His Lucy.

They were alone now. Natsu could not sense any of their magical presence. Lucy's mind wandered off to that fateful day. Tears fell to her chin and dropped to the ground one by one from her crystal brown eyes... If only she had not chosen it

**Flashback**

_'OMG my rent is overdue!'Lucy whined. Lucy glared at Natsu and Gray as she remembered the last mission...Natsu had to burn down half of the town and gray had to strip down bare and run through a group of girls. Lucy just sighed_

"_FLAMEHEAD"_

"_ICE STRIPPER"_

_Natsu and Gray were fighting over some petty matter when they noticed Lucy glaring at them (just like the time before Loke disappeared).They were too overwhelmed and thus began to act like Happy._

"_I wanna join in!". Happy suddenly burst spontaneously as the blue cat flew in, ignoring the whole situation_

"_Aye~"_

"_Aye!"_

"_AYE!"_

_Out of the blue, the guild doors opened. A scarlet head walked through with a smile to her face when she saw the whole situation. She noticed the two idiots acting shockingly friendly. She was glad she did not have to 'help' them as she had no mood to do thatain_

"_ERZA!"_

_She heard someone shouting to her. It was Lucy. She rushed to the blonde immediately before she shouts again._

"_Erza lets go on a job!" Lucy said, with the intention of paying her rent._

"_Ok then you pick it Lucy" Erza replied._

_Lucy then glanced through the request board. Something caught her eyes_

_**Help need to fight bandits**_

_**Location:hargeon town**_

_**Reward :400 000 jewels**_

_**Free celestial spirit key**_

_Lucy's eyes began to sparkle. She could pay her rent and~ get a new key_

"_Guys" she shouted "let's go to this job"_

"_Okey dokey" Happy said_

_Natsu rushed to her and look at the sheet of paper. Strangely he was worried. This was not his usual behaviour._

"_Lucy are-"_

_He looked at her. She was pouting and practically staring daggers to him. He did not want her to be pissed so then they decided to take on this job_

"_And gray, you're naked" Happy added_

"_How that happened?"_

_The whole guild laughed at Gray as he laughed sheepishly. But who knew this job would turn out to be so..._

_After that agonizing train ride(for Natsu that is), they met the client ,Mr Lammyz, in Hargeon. he asked to __**kill **__the bandits for revenge after finding the truth about his daughter's death after her disappearance for 7 years. Natsu felt pity for him as it reminded him about Igneel._

_Don't tell me he's -_

_No Natsu had to stay positive_

_Anyways what was wrong with him? This was unlike his usual behaviour. His gut feeling and dragon instinct was telling him something... But Natsu decided to shake it off like always._

_Natsu and co. accepted the job. Some bandits are going down. _

"_Erza!" Natsu shouted. He saw her purgatory armour crack and her body fell with a sickening thud... Her face was bloody scarlet, same like her cuts were all over her, oozing some kind of yellow was a nasty cut on her side and her leg looked like a mess. It was as though she got hacked by a chainsaw/_

"_Natsu... I-m sor-ry..."_

"_Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"He was in rage mode .He was super pissed. Even words could not comprehend his rage. He began to run towards them. Even though they were bandits they sure are bloody powerful. But Natsu didn't care. He will make sure they __**die**_

"_Hahahaha pathetic fool do you want to die so badly" one of the bandits teased him._

"_Well, death awaits you..." _

_One of the bandits summoned an ominous, dense fog towards Natsu. He didn't care. Before he even stepped into the fog Gray stopped and pushed him, resulting him to be engulfed within the fog_

"_Gray. NO!"_

_When the fog dissipated only a human skeleton can be found standing in gray's spot. It then crashed down to the floor, turned as black as charcoal and started burning to ashes._

_Natsu could not believe what he saw. They could not win. They were practically screwed. Erza was dead. Gray was... For the first time, he ran, picking up Lucy and Happy, still crying in shock for Erza death and ran towards the forest..._

**End of flashback**

"I can't do it anymore" Lucy muttered. Everyone's dead and it's my entire fault...

"No it's not" Natsu chided her "now let's run"

"No I will stay it's my fault"

As they were arguing who was at fault, the bandits appeared.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered

"Hey..." Lucy said

"What?"

"Before I die..."

"No you are not! I swear on my life I won't let you!" Natsu scolded Lucy

"I just wanted to say... I l-l-ov—e you..."

In an instant a black arm pierced through Lucy's chest. Crimson red blood flowed from her mouth. Her eyes lost its life as her skin grew paler and paler. Alas, she dropped dead. Her keys fell and it disappeared into thin air...

Natsu was tearing up. He could not take it anymore. He had promised to take care of her, as a guild mate, a teammate and... a partner. How could he betrayed Lucy, knowing that before she passed on, the last words she utter was for him... This hurts him. It had broke him

As he was crying Happy tried to comfort Natsu but unfortunately, he got the same fate as Lucy...

With Lucy dying and Happy lying down and a pool of blood. He had had it

There was too much could not endure anymore

Natsu Dragneel, the one who never gives in... **Gave up on hope itself...**

His face had already turned red, like Erza's hair. He was waiting for the inevitable. Before the fog of death envelops him, he whispered

"Lucy... I love you..."


End file.
